Please, Understand My True Colors
by Color Me Tardis
Summary: A/N summary: A group of short Diana stories because I enjoy getting into her head and making things up. NEW STORY.
1. Delusional

Title: Delusional

Rating: PG - 13

POV: Diana

Summary: Often, I sit in a chair and stare at the tiled floor, lost within my own insanity and chatter.

A/N: Read & Review, kiddies.

When the night rolls in and the shadows cast themselves across each wall of our "suburban" home, I find myself blindly following my scraping fingers into the kitchen. Often, I sit in a chair and stare at the tiled floor, lost within my own insanity and chatter. The floor is cold beneath my feet, the table smooth beneath my curling hands. I like the feeling, the sting and the stability. I tilt my head, staring across the floor to find lines of moonlight. Instead, I find shadows creeping across the walls, the expected fear crawling into my stomach, churning it and freezing my bones into place. I imagine the darkness lingering over me, suffocating me.

Dan steps into the kitchen, squinting through the darkness to find my hunching silhouette and crouches beside me at the sight of wetness on my cheeks. His hand is warm and soothing against the shiver of my body. I pull away, a twitch of fear and an unhealthy habit. He stands, holding out his hand to lead me safely back to bed for the last few hours left of night but I don't take it.

I never take it.

Normally, Dan chooses to go back to bed and forget the encounter ever happened but, tonight, he sits across from me and stares into the blackness. I play with the hem of my robe, he taps his fingers quietly against the edge of the table.

The sun comes up, and slowly the kitchen is filled with light. His face, so sad and beautiful, stares at me with a hopefulness that I have never seen before. We stand together, crossing the tiled floor to only remain a few inches apart. There is something new about the situation, something neither of us will ever understand. I look up, allow his hand to touch my face and his lips to brush across mine. For the first time in months, I feel my heart flutter at the uncertain touches. I gasp at his strong hands, the security Dan has and always will have amazes me in this moment.

I've never given him much credit.

We part from a kiss that feels like our first time. My eyes are closed tight and the warmth from my face leaves.

I open my eyes to see Dan, standing above me in the darkness, holding out a hand to lead me safely to bed for the remaining few hours of night. I decline.

He leaves.

Sometimes, in the darkness, I like to get lost in my insanity.


	2. Monster

Title: Monster  
Rating: PG-13?  
POV: Diana  
Characters: Diana, Dan.

A/N: Written really quickly, be nice. 3

In the shadows there is a monster waiting to grip at your wrists and claw at your back, waiting to pull you into the darkness. This creature of the night crawls around the floors, sneaking and slithering through crevices in the walls. I always hear its voice whispering through my head, telling me to do awful things, commanding me to listen. It has an evil tone, hissing and spitting, filling me with anger and dread. Nobody else can hear it, I know it's only attracted to a psychotic mind – to my mind. It's made up, says the doctors, it can't hurt you and you can't let it control you.

But I'm weak, and I always give in.

The voice is loud, slamming against my skull and rushing through my head. I become dizzy from the force of it, the strength of it. Everybody is asleep; I'm alone in the dark bathroom with only the sink light to keep me company. It's loud in my head; it has been all night, even the freezing cold tiles beneath my bare legs won't calm the sounds.

_Do it._

"No." I whisper, shaking my head and curling my knees to my chest.

_It's the only escape, you know that. Just do it and you can be with him forever. _

"He's gone…I have to accept that." I repeat what the therapist told me, forgetting that this particular monster can hear my thoughts. It's inside my head.

_Don't you love him? He loves you…he misses you. Be with him._

"Leave me alone…" I groan, standing to face my reflection in the mirror. It's a horrifying sight, flat hair and a pale face. I look exhausted and upset, tears are streaming down my face and I'm not entirely surprised that I didn't notice them earlier. Crying comes often for me; it has become an everyday thing.

_Never. You know I will never leave you alone. I will never leave you alone. Never. Never…_

The voice echoes through my head, louder and louder. It will never end. I become filled with rage, slamming my fist against the mirror in response, recoiling in pain as the glass shatters and slices my palm. Somebody crashes down the stairs almost immediately and calls for me.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Really." I plead, trying to hide my hand as Dan appears in the doorway.

"Fuck, Diana. What did you do?" He whispers, furrowing his brow at the sight of the glass strewn across the sink and floor. "You're hurt."

"No, I'm really fine." He grasps at my hand, barely flinching at my attempt to pull away.

"You are not." His tone is disapproving.

"Dan." I murmur, watching as he gathers items to clean the wound. "Dan, look at me." When he does, I'm overwhelmed by the silence in my head. "It's happening again. It's telling me to kill myself; you don't know how that feels." I don't understand why I'm trying to explain the situation, a part of me is sure he doesn't care.

"I do." I look at him in shock, forgetting what I had originally said and momentarily fearing he had heard my thoughts.

"What?"

"Diana. You push me to do it every day. Only, my suicide would be leaving you all alone, helpless."

"That can't be true." I feel the pang of guilt strike my heart at his sad words.

"Why not? Nobody can feel pain like you? I'm not mentally ill but I'm in love with a woman who hates seeing me, who hates every second that she's with me and who blames me for everything that happened with…him. You push me away all the time when all I've tried to do is love you."

I smile slightly, placing my uninjured hand against his jaw and pulling his lips close to mine. "I don't blame you." As I kiss him, I realize that I have nothing truthful left to say anymore.

I really wish I could say this story ends happily, with that kiss leading to sex and a forever loving family. However, it ends with me leaving him a few weeks later and while the world may think I'm heartless for it, I know the truth. I left to save him from a terrorizing monster – me.


End file.
